One Short Moment
by Music Loving Bookworm
Summary: "This time is Ours. If I could hold this moment in my hands, I'd stop the world from moving, I'd stop the clocks from turning. This time is Ours. Inside a frozen memory of us, And we are motionless, motionless." - Ours: The Bravery


**So, I totally know that I shouldn't be writing a one shot when I have a ton of stories unfinished. But this one just kept nagging me. I enjoyed writing it. And I hope you enjoy reading it.**

**I don't own Twilight, or Bree. **

**One Short Moment**

After tonight,

Who knows where we'll be tomorrow.

What if we're never here again?

The air stunk. Purple and black smoke rose from the large fires that littered the field, floating to the surrounding forest air. The dark forest swallowed the smoke, absorbing the stink. I was thankful for the thick, dark smoke though. I couldn't see the limbs and body parts that were burning.

I didn't want to.

I curled myself up on the ground. There had been so much fighting. Riley had said it would be easy. We had to protect our blood. They wanted our blood. There was only a small number of them and such a large number of us... it would be easy.

Yeah right.

Everything seemed to explode the moment we stepped into the field. We followed the scent: the scent of the human that the Golden Ones kept. Why did they not eat her? She was human.

After tonight,

This will be a lifetime ago.

So let's stay up until the sky bleeds red.

The Golden-eyed Coven stood at one end, a united front. They were here, just as Riley said they would be. I could see some of the others searching quickly for the human. She wasn't here.

They charged as we charged, and soon the air was filled with the sounds of fighting.

Riley was wrong about the Golden-eyed Coven. Yes they were at the field, and yes they did fight us. But he was still wrong. He never mentioned that they would have help.

Giant wolves leaped from the forest, tackling the others left and right. I had shrunk back into the forest. What was happening? I watched as a wolf helped one of the Golden-eyed as another newborn attacked them. Together, their numbers were still lower than our own… but they still fought. And they won.

Riley was so wrong about them. They didn't want to fight. Two of them said they wouldn't harm me if I stopped fighting. I didn't want to fight. I never had wanted to. I just wanted to go back. Go back to a time when I was almost happy…

And we'll stop, stop, stop the world from turning.

Stop, stop, stop the clocks from turning.

Stop this night from fading away…

When I first noticed the sun rising, I had freaked out. No. I couldn't die. Riley said we would die if we touched the sun. I had been so focused on hunting; Riley never usually left us on our own. This was the first time I was going out without Riley's watch. I had finally understood how to stop the burning in my throat. Human blood calmed it, even for a few days.

When I had first opened my eyes to this new life, Riley was the first thing I saw. He was everything I knew. Before, I didn't have anyone. So I clung to Riley like he was my Savior. He told me we needed to protect the blood. Protect ourselves. And most importantly… protect _Her_.

We had split up after taking down the pimp. I followed Diego, he was the only one who didn't seem to mind my presence. The first red tint of sunlight was just coming out above the horizon when we made it to the bay. I felt my frozen heart lurch. The sun was rising.

Diego nodded at me, and we dove into the water. We had tried to make it. We really had, but as the water around us became clearer, I almost gave up hope. The safe house was on the other side of the bay, about five miles in. We wouldn't make it. Diego paused, looking around as we reached the other side. Just as the first rays lit the sky, he grabbed my hand, throwing us back into the water. He pulled me far under, until we swam into an opening. When we came up again we were inside a small underwater cave. I pulled myself out of the water, avoiding the small rays that streamed down from a small hole in the cave top.

Diego was much older than me. I was turned at the age of 15, and he was almost 19 when Riley changed him. He had also been a vampire much longer. I was less than a few months old; Diego was almost reaching his sixth month.

We talked. The only logical thing to do to waste away the hours of daylight. I was nervous. I had never talked to a boy this long, and some of the things he said scared me. He didn't believe everything that Riley had told him. He had been stuck during daylight many times, and his survival seemed a testament to him that Riley didn't understand or believe everything he told us.

Why wouldn't he trust Riley? Riley had taken us in. He had saved me from my 'pathetic human existence' as he called it.

It was when Diego tried to stick his arm under the sunlight that I freaked. Here was someone who I could actually talk to. Someone besides Riley who could answer my questions. And now he wanted to get himself killed by sunlight. I couldn't stop him, and as I grabbed his arm, both our hands entered the sunlight.

This time is Ours.

If I could hold this moment in my hands,

I'd stop the world from moving,

I'd stop the clocks from turning.

I could still remember the dazzling light that reflected off our skin onto the cave walls. I had waited for the burn. Waited for my life to end just as Riley had said. It never came. Instead, at Diego's command, I opened my eyes and saw the brilliance of our skin.

I held my breath when another Golden-eyed came into the field, with the human on his back. How could he stand to be near her? Her scent hit me like a tidal wave. I hadn't hunted since that last time with Diego… before we went to meet Riley. My fingers dug into the dirt beneath me. My eyes squeezed shut as I tried to get my mind off the blood. I promised I wouldn't hurt them. They promised they wouldn't hurt me.

The tall blond one, the one who hadn't wanted to protect me, leaned over me.

"How can you stand it," I shrieked, although it came out as almost a whisper.

He looked from me to the human. She had hid herself behind the vampire next to her. She looked up at the vampire with bronze hair, looking into his eyes.

"She promised to stop fighting," He whispered to her, kissing her cheek.

I sucked in a breath, closing my eyes again. I didn't want to think about that.

This time is Ours.

Inside a frozen memory of us,

And we are motionless, motionless.

Seeing that we didn't burn up in the sun solidified Diego's suspicions about Riley. We snuck out of the cave and ran deep into the forest. We found an open field, much like the one I was in now, and stared at our skin. It sparkled in the sunlight. The sun would dance and reflect like we were expensive gems. Diamonds.

We sat in the field all day, thinking about all the things that Riley had wrong. Diego thought he was lying to us, but I wanted to give him the benefit of a doubt. Maybe he didn't know. Just like we didn't.

We didn't talk only of Riley. Diego brought up more than once about running off. "They will already think we are dead," he said, "We didn't come back before dawn." He had a point, but I didn't want to. This was the only thing I knew.

We returned to the house after Twilight. To say Riley was surprised that we were alive was an understatement. He anxiously asked us if we had stood in the sunlight, and, before I could tell him, Diego cut in and said we had stayed in an underwater cave the entire day. When most everyone left to hunt again, I went out in the woods with Diego again, and asked him why he didn't tell Riley about the sun. "Let's keep that our secret," he whispered, "Until we know more about things."

Gone like a dream that I have just awoken from,

Fading away, just out of reach.

Weeks passed after that. I talked a lot with Diego, away from the others of course. Diego thought it would be a good idea not to let the others in on our relationship. And we kept it safely hidden. In the house, we were strangers. We didn't go on every hunting trip together, but we were together most of the time outside, and away from the others.

I learned so much about him during those weeks. I felt so happy then. So content. So… in love.

The Golden Ones were talking again. I chose not to breath, and I listened in. The human's name was Bella. She was dating Edward, the vampire next to her. During the brief times I opened my eyes, I could see the look of utter adoration they had for each other. I could have had that. I did have that.

And we are here, but I already miss you,

Even as you're lying next to me.

We were sitting at the top of a large crane in the shipyard by the bay. We had just fed on a few wayward humans, stumbling around the worse parts of Seattle, drunk as a doornail. When we drunk from… drunken humans, we could taste the alcohol in their blood. Some of the others went after only the drunk ones. I guess it was our way of getting intoxicated. I didn't do it often; I didn't like the taste of the alcohol in the blood. But, it had been a while since Diego and I had been able to hunt together, and I wasn't picky. I just wanted to talk again.

This time, Diego once again brought up the idea of leaving. He said he didn't want this life anymore. Why all the bloodshed? Why did we have to brutally kill the humans?

I told him we were vampires. It was what we do. He wasn't satisfied. "There must be another way," He said. "There must be another way for us."

I liked the way he said us. If I was still human, I might have blushed. I knew he was probably talking about vampires as a whole, not just him and me. But still. The way he was looking at me, it made me feel like he was talking about me. And him.

And we'll stop, stop, stop the world from moving.

Stop, stop, stop the clocks from turning,

Stop this night from fading away.

It was a couple nights later that he told me he loved me. We were at the cliff again, the one that had the underwater cave where we hid that first day. Our feet were dangling off the edge, and we looked across the bay to the lit Seattle. I commented on how beautiful it looked. Too beautiful to reflect what I knew went on in the darker parts of the city. I had lived in those parts of the city my whole life. I knew the dangers it possessed. But that night, it looked nothing like I knew it was. It was beautiful.

Diego shrugged, saying that it didn't compare to the beautiful thing next to him. It took a second for my vampire mind to process what he had said. I looked at him, and he glanced at me. "You really are beautiful," He said, tucking part of my hair behind my ear.

He paused, pulling his hand away. I took the plunge, taking his hand in mine. Interlacing our fingers. "I could say the same thing about you," I whispered, ducking my head slightly.

He leaned closer, letting our foreheads touch. He whispered my name, a little breathless "… I love you."

This time is Ours.

If I could hold this moment in my hands,

I'd stop the world from moving.

I'd stop the clocks from turning.

I didn't know what the Volturi were. The Golden Ones, or Cullens as they introduced themselves, were frightened that they were coming. This coven, this family, was so powerful, what did they have to fear. But when I saw them, saw them come from the shadows. I knew that even I was frightened.

They walked silently, all of them in dark cloaks. The Cullens made a formation in front of me, standing in front of the fire next to me. Bella was tucked into Edward's side, staring at the four vampires before her. The leaders of the coven, the ones who saved me, stood the closest to me, with the other blond man not far from them. It was then, when I took my eyes at the approaching vampires, that all the Cullens were paired off. Each had a mate. Each had someone to love.

This time is Ours.

Inside a frozen memory of us,

And we are motionless, motionless.

Riley left one night. Diego and I were one of the few at the house. Freaking Fred was in the corner, reading a book. We didn't think much of it: until he returned just before dawn, and then left again. Just minutes before the sun rose.

We were probably the only ones to notice him. All the others were occupied in some way. Whether it was video games, books, even fighting each other. That was why there were so many new ones of us. Sometimes they would get to rough. Sometimes… accidents happen. I never got into a fight; I just didn't see the point. I was on the point of starvation when Riley found me. I didn't want to go back. Diego made me promise not to get into a fight. "I've just found you," He said one night when were returning from a hunt. Even from the far distance we were at, we could hear the fight going on. "I don't want to loose you."

And we are motionless, motionless.

It only took a few minutes of silent deliberation, but finally we slipped away from the house unnoticed as the sun rose. If Riley was leaving this close to dawn, he must know that we don't burn up in daylight. If that were true… he would have lied to us.

We followed him at a distance. He was headed north. Diego knew this was the way he went to meet Her. I had never met her. Well, I do have a vague memory from meeting her as a human, but that was when she had bitten me. She had changed all of us. And the fire that took over my body afterwards was more vivid then her face.

And we are motionless, motionless.

Sure enough, Riley stopped at an old abandoned cottage in the middle of the woods. We stayed back in the treetops, listening as Riley waited outside the door. Inside, voices were speaking quickly, one registered in my brain as my Creator's, but the other four were a mystery. Sometime later, four hooded figures exited the house, barely glancing at Riley as they sped away. Riley watched them go, and then entered the house.

This was testament enough that Riley knew more then he let on. He had been standing in the sun while the four vampires talked to Her inside. Diego and I jumped down from the treetops, running about a mile away before speaking to each other.

He was ready to leave. Riley had betrayed him. I was still in shock that Riley had lied. I had trusted him so completely.

And we'll stop, stop, stop the world from moving.

Stop, stop, stop the clocks from turning.

Stop this night from fading away, fading away.

Now, I knew that Riley had lied more then I could ever dream. The Cullens conversed with the 'Volturi' and I was shocked that I recognized the vampires in front of them. Edward's head moved the slightest in my direction at the thought. It was almost as if he could read my mind. The slight nod he gave me confirmed it.

As I looked back at the four vampires, I was once again in the tree as I watched them speed away. I was in that forest, talking to Diego and Riley's betrayal. I was… looking in Diego's eyes the last time.

The small blond girl of the 'Volturi' asked the most questions. I couldn't believe they were lying about knowing about us. I also learned that my Creator's name was Victoria, and that she had held a grudge against the Cullen's because Edward had killed her mate when he tried to kill Bella.

That shocked me. It was understood among us that Riley was our Creator's mate. She must have played him like he played us.

The little blond one started to ask me questions. She wondered why I was still alive. When I didn't answer, the most unimaginable pain overtook my body. It was like I was changing all over again. Screams and shrieks escaped my body as I stiffened on the ground.

I gasped when the pain stopped. The female leader of the Cullens said I would tell them. She had spared me, so I answered the little blond. The demon.

She wanted to know about Victoria. She wanted to know why we were created. I told her what I could. What she already knew. But Riley had kept us in the dark so well, we hadn't known much.

This time is Ours.

If I could hold this moment in my hands,

I'd stop the world from moving.

I'd stop the clocks from turning.

Diego decided to go back to Riley. I hadn't wanted to leave, so he said he would talk to Riley. Maybe we could help since we knew the secret. Diego kissed me before he left. Something in his eyes said he knew what would happen. I didn't see it then. But now, looking back, I could see it.

Riley returned to the house a few hours after I did. He looked at me, watching as I glanced behind him. He didn't approach me. Maybe he didn't want to single me out. Maybe he wanted to talk to me later about the secret.

I waited for hours for Diego. And when Riley finally announced that we were leaving, that it was time, my stomach seemed to drop. I barely registered the red shirt when it was passed to me, and I didn't really see the view around me as we took off in the dark. Riley said that tomorrow's weather was cloudy, so he said it was safe for us to go out. Sunlight burned us. Not daylight.

The closer we got to our destination, the more frantic I became. I finally had to ask Riley. I didn't want to, but I did. He said that Diego had to do a special mission for Her. That he would meet us at the field. I accepted his answer. I wanted to. I wanted to believe he was there, but something deep inside me knew that it wasn't true.

When Freaky Fred offered to let me come with him, I remembered Diego. He had wanted to be free so bad; I couldn't take that from him. We set up a meeting place. I told him I would get Diego from the battle and we would run. Freaky Fred told me to get out of there if I didn't see him. He didn't want to get my hopes up. He knew I wouldn't survive if I stayed.

This time is Ours.

Inside a frozen memory of us,

And we are motionless, motionless.

I had stayed. I wanted to find him. I didn't want to believe what my heart had already told me. That he was gone. That Riley had killed him. It was in my futile searching that the Cullen leaders found me. That they offered me safety.

The 'Volturi' girl didn't like that I was alive. She said they didn't give second chances. It touched my heart when they offered to teach me, to let me live with them, to be part of their family. She didn't want that though. Things didn't work that way.

I thought a silent thank you to Edward, the mind reader. Thank you that they spared me. Thank you that they cared. Thank you that they showed me that there was more to being a vampire then bloodshed and death.

This time is Ours.

It comforted me that I knew this. I could tell Diego. There was another way.

This time is Ours.

I wasn't truly scared as I saw the largest 'Volturi' member stake towards me. The Cullens looked on with pity, they had really wanted to save me. I didn't hold this against them. I couldn't. They had shown me so much in the little hour that I knew them.

This time is Ours.

I closed my eyes, and I could feel his presence as he bore upon me. I felt as he grabbed my arms, lifting me from the ground. I felt the Cullens' sadness as they looked away, as Edward commanded Bella to look away. I hoped that they got their happy ever after. They deserved it.

"I'm sorry," I whispered both out loud and in my head. Edward would understand. He would know that I was sorry. Sorry that I caused this perfect vampire family heartache. Sorry that I had been apart of something that I knew nothing about. Sorry that I had trusted Riley. Sorry that I had condemned Diego. Sorry that I hadn't left with Freaky Fred.

To the last I knew that would never had been happy if I had left with him. I would always wonder about Diego. I wouldn't have met the Cullens. I wouldn't have been shown kindness by someone I didn't know for the first time in my life. I wouldn't have known there was another way. And I wouldn't be going to Diego.

I didn't know if there was Heaven. I didn't know if I would get there, but I wished that I would be able to see him again. To lengthen our short moment together on Earth. To spend eternity together.

I felt the pressure on my arms increase…

This time is Ours.

Diego…

This time is Ours.

I Love You.

**-The End-**

**So I totally was getting emotional at the end. I never planned on this being so emotional. It just wrote itself. I haven't read Bree Tanner in a long time, and I probably will have to again. I know this doesn't follow the novella to the T, but I wanted to create the romance between Diego and Bree. I wanted to create their _One Short Moment_ together. I took a lot of liberties when writing the whole Volturi, Cullen, Bree thing. I know it isn't right, but this is fanfiction.**

**So what did you think?**

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**Ugly?**

**Please Review?**

**-Music**

**PS- after reading Bree Tanner, I wanted to make a Team Diego shirt. But I have a friend named Diego and I didn't want him getting any ideas. ;)**


End file.
